What the Future Holds
by Marsetta
Summary: Odd Della Robbia is dead. The rest of the team deactivate the supercomputer. A new group decided to reactivate it. What do they find?
1. Prologue Odd's Death

**Hi! I wrote this awhile ago and I wanted to post it. I know I will be shot for this but... ANOTHER STORY! I had to. I just needed to post this. At least I am not posting all my ideas... just a good amount of them.**

_**Edit 9/26/13(I decided to base Code Lyoko in 1963-64 so my story is written now instead of in the future.) P.S. I figured out how to use the lines! Yay!**_

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

Odd lie on the floor, his body was cold and paler then normal.

It was impossible! He couldn't be dead. He couldn't leave us alone like that!

***Flashback***

_"ULRICH LOOK OUT!" Odd screamed as he pushed his badly bruised friend out of the way of a speeding bullet, unfortunately Odd wasn't able to get out of the way as the bullet pierced his arm. Another shot rang out followed by another and another and a final bang rang out followed by clicks as the gun ran out of bullets. "Odd!" Yumi screamed before kicking the possessed policeman as hard as she could, knocking him out cold._

_Ulrich and Yumi were by Odd's side as quickly as they could. Yumi put Odd's head in her lap, his blonde and purple hair lay hazardously around his head. Ulrich had taken his over shirt off and was trying to stop the bleeding. They both were crying. "Ulrich" Odd whispered "Yumi" he tried to say more but ended up coughing up blood. "Shh Odd don't talk. Jeremie will launch a return to the past and you'll be fine." Yumi said trying to convince not only Odd but herself. "Yeah. What she said" Ulrich said before nervously grabbing his cellphone and dialing Jeremie's number 'Hello' Jeremie answered 'Jeremie did Aelita deactivate the tower?' Ulrich asked 'Yes I'm launching a return now' he replied and they all saw the bright light of the program. But it was too late. Just before the light engulfed them Odd stopped breathing "ODD!" They both scream as the light returns them to a previous time._

_Ulrich awoke but the bed next to him was empty. "No" Ulrich whispered_

***End flashback***

Ulrich had woken his friends up and they all rushed to the factory, the last place anyone saw Odd, when they reached there they saw his lifeless body spread eagle on the cement of the bridge. "Someone has to call his parents" Aelita said as she clung to Jeremie's arm. They nod before all four break down in tears.

* * *

After Odd's funeral

The Code Lyoko team stood there, in front of the supercomputer's off switch. "This never would have happened if we had just turned off the computer after I was disconnected from it." Aelita said while trying not to cry, she cried enough over the last few days.

Odd's parents and sisters were devastated by Odd's death. The cops didn't know what happened neither did the doctors. When the cops got to the scene, Odd's body was sitting there in a pool of his own blood. No bullets but bullet wounds were present, on him, in him. His friends were gone by then. The official report states 'Odd Della Robbia, 13, Homicide, Cause of Death was the loss of blood/bullet wounds, May/12/1964 at 4:30am, no suspects'.

"We have to turn this thing off" Ulrich said firmly, Odd was closest to Ulrich, they were roommates as well as best friends they would do anything for each other and in the end Odd did the last thing Ulrich had ever want him to do, he saved his life at the cost of his own. Now Ulrich wished that he had hated Odd, if he did then Odd would have never have tried to save his life, and even if he did at least it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Do it" Yumi said as she cried. She was leaning heavily on Ulrich. She hated this feeling, the hurt, the anger at herself as well as everything around her, if she had only been faster. She wanted to destroy Xana and the only way to do that is by turning that stupid computer off! Jeremie nodded before grabbing the lever.

"This one is for you Odd." Jeremie states as he pulled the lever down, effectively turning off the supercomputer. If any of the four had paid closer attention to the screen, then they would have seen a small figure curled up into a ball in the middle of a tower in Lyoko right before the screen went black.

**Yay I have effectively made myself a target for angry readers! Who doesn't love that? Read and Review!**

**_Edit 9/26/13 I just want to say this now, Odd's body is dead. His mind is what is is the computer._**

**Mars**


	2. Buchanan's Beginings

**Hello! Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long but I kinda forgot about it, that is until I got two very '_Convincing_' Reviews! See Reviewing could save a story! Though it will be awhile before I can write the next chapter. I know that most of the things you see on Code Lyoko didn't exist back in the sixty's but just ignore those parts and maybe I will give out different ways they could have done things. **

**Check out Chapter 1 for it has been updated!**

**Read Now!**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

The principle of Kadic Academy, William Dunbar, stood behind his desk and shook hands with the newest additions to the school.

Rita, Jerome, Richard and Aiyumi Buchanan. Rita and Jerome were cousins to Richard and Aiyumi. "Well Mr. Buchanan, it seems their paperwork is in order. They can start tomorrow, they can use the rest of the day for exploring and getting settled in." Mr. Dunbar said. Richard and Aiyumi's father Richard Jr. or Rich, stood and shook William's hand. "Thank you. I heard wonderful stories of this place, my cousin and I are glad to send our kids here." Rich said.

The kids left the room and Rich and William started to talk. "So how did you find out about our Academy?" William asked. Rich chuckled. "My Mother and my wife's father came to Kadic when they were young. My aunt also came here as well as my cousin's wife's father." Rich told William. "Yumi Ishiyama is my mother but she goes by Buchanan now. My aunt used to go by Aelita Stones and Ulrich Stern is my wife's father Jeremie Belpois is my cousin-in-law's father." Rich told him.

William's eye's grew. "So now all their grand-kids are related. Hmm I used to think they would have gotten together but it seems that their kids did instead." William said with a laugh. Rick looked confused. "Excuse me?" He asked. "I went to school with your mother and her friends. It was a running joke that Aelita and Jeremie would get together and your mother and Ulrich would get together. I guess they drifted apart after..." William trailed off. No one really talked about Odd's death.

Rich nodded before his cell rang. "Hello?" He answered. He nodded a couple of times. "Okay I'll be there soon, love you, bye." He said before hanging up his phone. "I need to be leaving. My flight leaves in two hours but my wife wants to be there early. It was nice meeting you. Please watch out for my kids, they remind us of our parents, which is not a good thing." Rich said as he got up. He shook William's hand and left the office.

* * *

Meanwhile With the kids.

Rita and Jerome, Jerry for short, were walking next to Richard, Rick for short, and Aiyumi, Yumi for short. Rita looked at her map and was frustrated. "Where are we?" She asked her brother. Jerry just looked at her. "I don't know but my feet are killing me." Yumi said. She had gone running earlier that morning and only had the ten minute ride from the motel to the school to rest. Yumi insisted that she needed to keep in shape for her soccer skills to be at their peak. She is tall with tan skin and an athletic build she is also only 14. She always keeps her long light brown hair in a bun on the top of her head.

"Well if you didn't run earlier and meditated instead with me then you wouldn't be so tired." Her brother, Rick said. Rick takes his Japanese heritage way to seriously in Yumi's opinion. He was also tall but he has pale skin and dark brown hair. He and Yumi are twins, though everyone would agree that they were total opposites.

"Can you two ever not fight?" Jerry asked. Jerry was short for his age. He had dark skin like his grandma Jennifer and short pink hair from his grandma Aelita. Jerry preferred learning everything about anything around him, he is fascinated by the things around him. He is only two months younger then his cousins. He isn't as smart as his sister but he is still a genius. Yumi glared at him. "We aren't fighting." She told him. Rick snorted. "If that isn't fighting then I am afraid to fight her." He told his cousin.

Rita chuckled. "Well If you annoy her enough then she will fight you, then you will be black and blue." Rita is also dark skinned but she has blonde hair like her grandfather. She is short but taller then her brother. She is a computer wiz and she is a fast learner. Her blond hair is cut short, just a bit longer then her brother's. Rita and Jerry are twins as well.

The group finally gave up finding their rooms, Jerry and Rick will share and Yumi and Rita will share, They decided to ask directions. They stopped a girl who looked about their age. She was tall and had long black hair pulled back with a head band. "Excuse us, but will you show us how to get here or tell us how to get here?" Rita asked while holding out the map and pointing to the boy's room. The girl scoffed before she saw Rick, who paled slightly at the look she gave him. "It's just up the stairs and to your right." She told them.

She pushed forward and grabbed Rick's arm. "I'm Rebecca Dunbar, but every one calls me Becca. And who are you?" She asked in what was probably supposed to be a seductive purr but came off as a cheesy pick up line. "Umm I'm Rick and this is my sister Yumi and our cousins Rita and Jerry." He said as he pried her off of his arm. "We should get going. We haven't even got our uniforms yet." He told her before the group of four ran off in the direction Becca told them.

* * *

Rita and Yumi were laughing their butts off at Becca and Rick's interaction. Rick glared at them before he too burst out laughing. Jerry left the three there laughing on the floor. He used the key he was given to open the door. "If you guys are done, the room is open." He told them with a smirk. He personally couldn't see why they reminded people of their grandparents. He was pretty sure that their grandparents didn't laugh like fools for no apparent reason.

"Hey I want the right side." Rick said as he rushed into the room. He set his suitcase down on the end of the bed and sat on the other side. Rita sat on the desk chair with her own suitcase standing next to the door. Yumi's suitcase stood next to it. Jerry put his suitcase next to his bed then laid down on his bed. Yumi sat on the floor between them. "When do you think we will get our uniforms?" Rita asked.

If they had come ten years ago they wouldn't need them, but there was a big fight that broke out because of some clothes and the rules about them, so the school decided to get uniforms instead of changing the dress code, which no one followed at the time. The uniforms are dark grey bottoms, either skirt or pants, a white dress shirt with the school logo on the pocket and dark blue and green ties also with the school logo. During the winter they get grey jackets that match their pants and during summer they can wear grey shorts. The school has vests and light sweaters as well but you have to pay extra for those.

"They said that they will be ready today, just in a few hours." Yumi said. Jerry and Rick got up and started to put their stuff away in the drawers and the closet. "So you want to leave your suitcases here and go explore or do you want to leave them in your room?" Jerry asked the girls. "I say leave them in our room, so we don't forget and we won't have to do it later." Rita said. "Yeah, lets get it done and over with." Yumi said. They both got up and got their suitcases. "Aren't you still tired?" Rick asked his sister.

Yumi just shrugged and left the room. The girls room was on the floor above them and three doors down to the right of the staircase. "They look the same." Yumi said as she set her suitcase on the right bed. "Well what did you expect? Pink frill's?" Jerry asked as he sat on Rita's bed. Rita had already started emptying her suitcase. "Thank goodness that there aren't. Yumi would have went into a rage." Rick teased her. Yumi rolled her eyes and started to put her own things away.

"Let's go now!" Jerry said as he tried and failed to pull Yumi to the door. Yumi smirked as Jerry struggled. "I think you need more physical training Jerry. I will not budge." She told him. Rita smirked as well and went behind Yumi and pushed her. "Whoa!" She said as she went flying, with Jerry pulling her and Rita's push Yumi didn't have a chance. "Okay! Okay already! I'm going." Yumi said as she picked herself up. "Are you okay?" Rick asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would go flying." Rita said.

"It seems Jerry is a lot stronger then you thought." Rick said as they all left the room. Yumi turned to lock the door. "Yeah yeah. Let's just find the cafeteria I need sustenance." Yumi said and the four left the hall.

* * *

They found the room just as lunch started. Everyone eyed them. "We stick out like sore thumbs, two of them side by side." Jerry said as they walked into the room. It didn't help that Yumi was wearing green pants with a dark green long sleeve shirt that showed her stomach. Rita wore a blue dress with a tan jacket. Jerry wore a red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and Rick wore a white shirt with a black button down shirt unbuttoned over it and black jeans. Everyone else wore the school uniform.

They quickly got their lunch and sat down. "I feel so embarrassed." Rita said after they ate. The four teens got up from their table and put their trays with the other dirty trays. They then left the room. "That was the fastest any of us has ever finished a meal." Rick commented. Jerry nodded as he walked beside Rick. Rita and Yumi were behind them. They stopped at the office to pick up their uniforms. "Hello. We were wondering if our uniforms were in." Jerry said as they walked in.

The secretary nodded her head and looked through some papers. "Yes they came in twenty minutes ago. We were going to take them to your rooms but since you are here, just sign here here and here to confirm that you got them." She told them as she handed them each a clipboard and pointed out the lines they needed to sign. When they finished they all got a medium sized box each. "Here you go. Have a good day." The secretary said. The four quickly made their way to their rooms. "See you guys at dinner?" Rita said right before they split ways, the boys to their room and the girls to theirs. "Okay, see you then." They all said their good byes.

None of them knew how different their lives will be, how much it will change, and how soon those changes would come.

* * *

**The uniforms now that was something I have wanted to add to many a story. I hate when the character only wears one outfit throughout the series, there is no way someone would willingly wear one outfit for months on end, unless it was a uniform. Since I didn't want to describe a different outfit every few chapters or even more then once in a chapter, I decided on uniforms.**

**Soooooooo? How was it? Now you have met the four hero's that will meet Odd. How did you like the family ties? It took me awhile to figure out the timeline and the family trees, so to speak, and I put in a lot of work. So if you didn't like it and you don't like O.C. based stories, then shoo go away. **

**Tell me, Who is your favorite so far? Read and Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
